Ipod Challenge
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: This is basically my take on the iPod challenge with Alice and Jasper. Listed as complete, but will update occasionally. Rated T just in case. All Human, unless stated otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**iPod challenge**

1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.

I choose Alice and Jasper. =)

* * *

**Teardrops On My Guitar ****by Taylor Swift**

Alice walks into the classroom. She's the only one there, not even the teacher has arrived. She sits down in a corner and pulls out her text book. As she reads she hears some people come in the room. Looking up Alice sees Jasper Hale, the most beautiful boy in school. With him is his girlfriend.

"I love you," Jasper whispers to her. They then start making out with each other; inside, Alice dies a little. After school she goes home, and begins to play her guitar. She can't take it anymore… she gets out a knife. *** Her parents find her next to her guitar. On it is a note written, 'He was the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.'

**Clumsy**** by Fergie**

Jasper looked to his left and saw Alice walk into the room. She was incredibly cute, he smiled at her. Hers eyes widened and she smiled back. However, she was soon flat on her face, having tripped over her friend Bella's book bag. Jasper heard Bella say, "You say I'm the clumsy one, Ali." Getting up Jasper walked over and put out his hand. Alice took it and he helped her up. He smiled and she smiled back. Jasper walked back to his seat and sat down to find Alice still smiling. She went to sit down and she missed her chair. Everyone laughed, Alice blushed.

"You're turning into Bella, Alice!" Emmett shouted. Jasper chuckled.

"I think it's cute," He said to his friends, Alice heard him and accidentally dropped her books on the floor from surprise. Jasper went to help her; handing her his number after he finished.

**Halo ****by Beyonce**

Alice was on her honey moon, with the love of her life. They were walking on the beach and the sun was setting. She remembers how hard Jasper fought to break through her walls of protection. He had battered them down, but gently. When he finally got her to trust him, and love him; Alice realized he was an angel. He had been sent down from heaven, just for her. She prayed that he always would be an angel and that his halo would never fade away. As they walk Jasper turns and looks down at her, he smiles. Alice thinks he is glowing. Everywhere she looks she sees warmth; all of it emitting from Jasper. They kiss for a long time, standing there on the beach. Alice closes her eyes, and when she opens them Jasper is still there; she reaches up and runs a hand through his hair. She feels something, looking up she sees Jasper's halo… and she knows he will be her angel forever.

**A Little Bit Longer ****by The Jonas Brothers**

Jasper can't believe what is happening to him. The doctor says he has a disease. Jasper now has to stay until he is better. He cannot see his family or his friends for more than an hour each day. Even worse, he can't see Alice; the doctors say, since she is pregnant, she shouldn't be to near him; just in case. Everyday, Jasper thinks about how he took the ability to be able to see her everyday for granted. He wishes he would finally get better. *** It has been a month and he is still in this hospital bed. Suddenly, he sees Alice being wheeled down the hall by a nurse. She enters the room and Jasper knows what has happened.

"A boy," Alice says, smiling.

Jasper suddenly feels strength, he takes Alice's hand and says, "A little bit longer, and I'll be fine."

**If Everyone Cared ****by Nickelback**

Alice walks down the street, tears streaming down her face. She doesn't know why things like this have to happen, but she supposed that it was life. Her phone buzzes and she looks at the caller ID, its Jasper. She answers and tells him her father died, fighting in Iraq. Jasper tells her to meet him at the willow tree in the park. Once, there Alice sees a blanket spread out on the ground. Jasper runs to her and embraces her. He says, "If everyone cared, things like this wouldn't be happening all around the world." Alice nods in agreement; they lie down on the blanket, looking at the stars.

"If everyone cared, like you and me, Jazz… I suppose we'd see the day when nobody died," she said. She looks over and Jasper is nodding.

"That we would, Alice; that we would."

**Waking Up In Vegas ****by Katy Perry**

Jasper opened his eyes, he was looking at a hotel pillow. He sat up and gasped, there, in front of him was a short girl, with dark hair, as well as eyes. She looked like she had a problem. "Um, do I know you?" he asks.

She says, "I'm, Alice," she pauses and holds up her left hand, "your wife."

"Wholly crap," says Jasper.

***

"I need money to get home," says Alice. Jasper is looking down at her; she seems young, but not much younger than him; she has lost her wallet. _God, what happened last night?_ Jasper thinks.

"Where do you live?" Jasper asks her.

"Um, Forks Washington," Alice mutters. Jasper raises his eyebrows.

"Really? My mom just moved there… I'll call her," he says.

Alice grabs his hand, "NO!" she shouts, "This is what we get for waking up in Vegas, don't call your mother, we have to handle this on our own."

"Fine," says Jasper.

**Live Like We're Dying**** by Kris Allen**

"Alice! Get down from there!" shouts Jasper. Alice looks back at her boy friend and laughs. She then jumps off the cliff, into the water, forcing Jasper to jump in after her. ***

"Alice! Stop!" Jasper was running after Alice, who was running away with his cell phone, so he couldn't tell her mom what she had been doing. She laughed and threw it over a fence, making him go get it, then threatening to tell HIS mom, he trespassed on private property.

***

Alice was in her bikini; dragging Jasper through dark yards and pulling him into other people's pools. "Common, Ali, lets stop," he says.

"Live like you're dying Jazz," she says, laughing.

***

One day, after getting hit by a drunk driver, Alice dies. At her funeral, Jasper is crying. He remains there after everyone has left. He places a sunflower on Alice's grave and says, "You always lived like you were dying Ali; from now one, so will I." … and somewhere up in heaven Alice smiles.

**Lean On Me**** by Michael Bolton**

"Is something wrong, Jazz?" Alice asked.

"No, not at all," he said. He was staring straight ahead, looking at what seemed to be nothing. His eyebrows are furrowed. Alice knows he is lying to her. She goes over and puts her arm around him.

"Swallow your pride, Jazzy," she says.

"I don't have a pride issue, Ali."

"You do, and you know it."

"No, I don't."

Alice sighs and shakes his head, knowing this is getting no where. She gets up, and then sits down, this time on his lap. She leans against him, he rubs her arms. "We all need somebody to lean on Jazz. Whether, it is leaning like I'm doing now, or leaning for emotional support." Alice looks at him sternly and says, "Lean on me." Jasper nods, he begins telling her what is wrong. Once he has finished Alice smiles. "That wasn't hard, was it?" she asks him.

"No, it wasn't," Jasper says then he says, "So, tell me, what's been bothering you?" "Nothing," says Alice.

Jasper looks at her and says, "Lean on me, Ali."

**S.O.S (Let The Music Play) ****by Jordin Sparks**

Jasper was watching Edward dancing, the dude was intoxicated. If he knew he was dancing with someone other than Bella he would kill himself. Across the floor Alice sees Edward. She runs to her friend Bella and instructs her to find someone hot to dance with. Leading Bella across the floor Alice sees Jasper. She thinks he is gorgeous. She and Bella both go over and start dancing with him.

"When he sees you Bells, he'll never want to dance with someone else again," Alice says. Jasper looks down at her and thinks, _my god, this pixie like girl is amazing... she's grinding a stranger to help her friend._ He wonders why he has never met her, he knows Bella; who seems to be friends with this girl. When Edward sees Bella he comes over and leads her away. Jasper looks at Alice puts out his hand out and says, "I'm Jasper."

She shakes his hand and says "I'm Alice… you dance very well." Jasper falls in love with her right then and there… they dance the rest of the night.

**She's Got A Boyfriend Now**** by Boys Like Girls**

Jasper is driving his car. He has been having flashbacks all week; All of them staring Alice. His girlfriend from when he was seventeen. However, they went separate ways, and the last he heard of her she had a boyfriend. Jasper drives into the city where his band is going to be playing tomorrow. _You wanted to be a rock star,_ he thinks. Sitting down in the hotel he looks at a map, they are just outside of Ohio. _Alice,_ he thinks. _I could go there, I could find her; I could quit this whole thing, I could go back to her,_ he thinks. "No you can't… you're 23… it's been 6 years, besides, she's got a boyfriend and you've got a rock band."

Jasper looks at his guitar picks it up and writes a song about what he has been thinking about.

***

A week later, Alice, who has just broken up with her boyfriend hears the song on the radio. She knows Jasper has written it about her and it brings her to tears. However, she hears a knock on the door. Pulling herself together, she opens it, and there stands Jasper.

* * *

**Everyone can imagine what happens after all of these little drabbles! I think I might make a story out of one of them… what do you all think about that? Which would you guys prefer to read as a story? Also, I challenge all of you writers to do this, it's fun! If you do try to do this you should write it all, and edit it after wards. That's what I did… like I made the separate little paragraphs after I wrote… it just gives you more time to write; which I love. =) Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**iPod challenge**

1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.

_**Pair: Emmett & Rose **_

**Who Knew? - Pink**

I was lost. I had no one. The Cullens were welcoming, but I still felt alone. Until that one time, when I met you, Emmett. I was in the woods, and there you were…waiting for me. And I saved you. It was fate, Emmett. And we belong together. I can't believe you're gone. I can't believe you're gone, and I have no idea where you are. I will always remember you. No matter what, I promise. Please come back. Please?

**When All Is Said and Done**** – ****Pierce Brosnan****, Mamma Mia**

This dress is beautiful. My hair is beautiful…and the veil is beautiful, too. I am beautiful. Today is the truly the happiest day of my life. It's time to go meet Emmett at the altar.

I step outside into a miraculous sunset, and see him give me his big goofy grin at the end of the aisle. Though my father isn't here, I still have Carlisle to walk me down the aisle. We finally reach Emmett at the end. I kiss him.

**Alone - Heart**

Here I am, in this huge bedroom, all alone. Moonlight streams in through the large glass windows and makes patterns on the canopy of my bed. I walk over to the mirror and look at my reflection. I am gorgeous. But is beauty really worth this? I still smile a little at my reflection. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. I don't know.

Emmett walks into the room, only a ragged pair of shorts on…he scoops me up into his arms. "I thought you'd never come, Emmy."

**Push It – Glee Cast**

"Hey Emmett!" I give him a huge grin.

"Hey, babe!" He gives a sly smile back, "You have some good dance moves, Rosie."

"You do too, Emmy. You know how adorable you're lookin' right now? I bet the whole club's jealous of me. Not that my looks alone wouldn't do that."

"I love it when you're vain. Makes you cuter."

**This Is Crazy Now – ****Vonda Shepard**

"So Emmett, we're stuck in this dark little room. I can barely see you."

"But as long as we stay together, we'll get through this."

"It's awfully cold, Emmett."

"Come here." Emmett drags Rose into his lap.

"My face is bleeding." Emmett takes his shirt and wipes it up. Rose starts crying.

**Sweet Home Alabama**** – ****Lynyrd Skynyrd**

I'm riding horseback in the country, with Rose clinging onto my back. This is awesome! Though I really have the urge to suck this horse's blood.

"Emmett, this horse is makin' me thirsty." I stop the horse, get off, and lift Rose into my arms. Then, I put my cowboy hat on her head.

"You look amazing, babe," I tell her. She laughs. If I were human, I might have lost my breath watching her. Her perfect smile is all mine, and her skin sparkles more than it ever has under the clear sunny skies in Alabama .

"I'm thirsty, Emmy!" she complains again.

"Fine." I break the horse's neck and we both start sucking.

Then a pixie looking girl and tall blond guy come up to us.

"May we join you?"

**Bust Your Windows – Glee Cast**

"You know that truck Bella has is completely hideous, right Edward?"

"Yes, Rose, but she won't let me get rid of it."

"Emmett! Meet me in the driveway!" I begin to run towards the door, until Edward blocks me.

"What are you two doing?"

"You said that she wouldn't let _you_ get rid of it. We're helping you." I make super ninja moves past him and out into the driveway. "You ready, Emmett?"

"Ready!" He shouts out in that cute "I'm-a-macho-man" voice.

"Okay. One. Two. Three. Smash!"

**Get Out Of This Town – ****Carrie Underwood**

"Okay, Em, let's go!" We both get into my expensive red Mercedes convertible. Soon enough, we're rippin' down the highway toward L.A.

"We're gonna be movie stars, Rose!"

"Yes Emmett, we are." I grin really wide at him, put down the roof, and put my shades on. The wind rips through my long blond hair, and Emmett roars out a wild laugh. Nothing could ruin this.

**Teardrops On My Guitar – Taylor Swift**

There he goes. Emmett. The hottest boy in the school. And he's not mine. Oh no. Here he comes. What do I say? I'm a confident person. I should know.

"Hey Rose, did you do the math?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Can I copy your answers?"

"Here." I hand him my math worksheet. He has it up against the wall, copying it onto his. What am I doing? I worked forever on those problems.

"Thanks." He hands them back. I giggle. Wait…why am I giggling? He smiles at me. He likes me, doesn't he?

Suddenly, a girl appears next to him out of nowhere. "You have the math answers, baby?"

"Right here." He puts his arm around her. I walk away, crying.

**Some Hearts**** – Carrie Underwood**

"I just told Bella how unhappy I was with my life. Am I really? I think I was just throwing myself a pity party. After all, she's right. I'm immortal, I have my soul mate, you, a loving family, and all the money and beauty in the world. Who wouldn't be happy with all of that? I wish I could have had children, but really, my life isn't bad at all. In fact, I'm lucky. I have you forever." Emmett holds me even closer to his chest.

**My friend wrote these. I thought I'd do her a kindness and post them for every one who wants to read. Lol.**

**So does anyone understand the "This Is Crazy Now" one? I asked her about it and she wouldn't tell me. so now I'm stuck wondering because I'm too lazy to listen to the song and figure it out.**

**Tell me if you think one would make a good story. I'll let her know and maybe she'll write it further.**

**~EM~**


	3. Chapter 3

**iPod challenge**

1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.

Pair: Alice & Jasper

**Sweet Caroline**** by Neil Diamond**

We're sitting in the stands; Emmett on my left and Edward on my right. Coming to the Red Sox games was tradition. We made sure to go to at least one together every season. It's been that way since we were ten. I look as Emmett stuffing a Fenway Frank down his throat. I look at Edward, downing lemonade. Then I hear Sweet Caroline coming out over the speakers.

"Sweet Caroline! Bum, bum, bum," the crowd sings. I think Emmett, Edward and I sing it most obnoxiously. However, then I hear a voice behind us, singing even louder. I turn around and see the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She smiles at me.

"I'm Alice," she says.

"I'm Jasper," I say and it's love at first sight.

**Suddenly I See**** by KT Tunstall**

I walk out into the lobby of my office building. The day has been going by slowly and it's only lunch time. Emmett ordered pizza and I got the lovely job of greeting the delivery guy. Edward is working on a design for a new mall and Emmett's wife Rose is here. So obviously they're both too busy. I look at the company logo on the wall and smirk, 'Cullen Construction'. My brothers and I fought over what to call the business for ages. Soon 'Suddenly I See' by KT Tunstall starts playing on the radio. I really do like this song, much to the mockery of my brothers.

"No facking way! Holy crap, this is my jam!" I hear someone say. I look at the front doors and there's a beautiful girl standing there, holding pizzas. She starts dancing, still balancing the pizza. Then she sees me and blushes.

"Hi… I got your pizzas," she says. I smile; she also may have just gotten my heart.

**Rockstar**** by Nickelback**

"Alice!" Rosalie yelled. I looked out the window and saw her standing on the front steps with her arms crossed and 'I'm really pissed' look on her face. I buzz her into the apartment. Soon she knocking on the door; I open it and try not to flinch.

"Why didn't you tell me about this!" she shoves a magazine in my face. It is last month's copy of Playboy. I blush; I wanted to try modeling. I'm not going to do it again though, now I'm going to try acting.

"Where did you find this?" I ask. Rosalie blushes and looks flustered.

"In my… brother's room," she says. My mouth drops open. Her brother Jasper is an unbelievably famous and great musician. Not to mention how adorable he is.

"He wants to meet you," she says.

"No way," I say.

"Yep," Rosalie says.

"Holy shit!" I yell. Even if my acting career doesn't take off, at least I can say I've _dated_ a rockstar.

**Russian Roulette**** by Rihanna**

I take a deep breath and look at Jasper. He holds onto my hand and gives it a squeeze. We've been talked into this game and now there's no getting out of it. The gun is three people away from him. I close my eyes and try to think. However, I can't; I don't know what to do. How did we get ourselves into this situation? Oh yes, now I remember. Jasper walked in on me, about to be raped; he put up a fight and now the rapist and his gang talked us into playing Russian Roulette. They're all drunken stoners; how could they actually want to play this?

I open my eyes, and see that it's Jasper's turn. He puts the gun up to his head and I bite my lip. I look at Jasper and I swear I see him smile a little. In a movement quicker than blinking he moves the gun so it's pointing at the ceiling. The gun shot rings out and I see a bullet hole in the plaster. Jasper pulls me out of my chair and we run for it.

**Finally Falling**** by Victoria Justice ft. Avan Jogia**

Jasper was the new boy at school and he wasn't exactly the coolest or richest. But I didn't care and now we're together. I chose him over my quarterback boyfriend. Or should I say ex-boyfriend. Jasper is my boyfriend now. At first his friends, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Bella were against his being with me. They didn't like me because they thought I was stuck up and mean. But we changed their minds. Now, like Jasper, they see the real me. They see that the mean girl act isn't who I actually am. But my old friends really were mean girls and they haven't changed their minds about Jasper. But that doesn't matter because I love Jasper. I've fallen in love with him and I have a feeling that maybe, just maybe we'll be together forever.

**True Colors**** by Glee Cast**

I watch Jasper from across the cafeteria. He's misunderstood; but I understand. I see why's he's sad, angry, tired, alone. I see it all. You see, I was his neighbor when it happened. We were only in third grade. His father had just walked out on him and his mom. Leaving his mom beaten and drunk; and left Jasper alone and confused. His mom set the house on fire; with him inside. His mom died in that fire, but he was saved by the firemen.

Jasper thinks it's his fault. I've never said anything to him. He was adopted by good people, so I figured he would be okay. Now I make the decision to get up and say something to him. However, when I get to him all I can do is look at him. I finally give him a tight hug and I feel him start to cry. I suppose I don't need to say anything at all; he just knows I'm here for him.

**A Moment Like This**** by Kelly Clarkson**

I'm spinning her around and around. It's our wedding dance and all eyes are on us. I kiss her check and she smiles up at me. How did I get so lucky in finding Alice? Some people search for ever for their soul mate and mine is right in front of me. Our dance is over and the guests clap. Soon we'll be cutting the cake. This is the best night of my life; it's like a dream.

"Jasper?" I hear come over the microphone. I look and see Alice standing there on stage, smiling at me. I smile and I know she's going to sing our song.

"Some people wait a life time, for a moment like this," she says softly and the band begins to play and Alice sings the song that we had our first kiss to. I smile, happy to know that I don't have to wait.

**Take It Off**** by Kesha**

"Come on, hurry up!" Bella whined. I rolled my eyes and threw my brothers wife over my shoulder.

"Jasper let me down!" she yells.

"No, why should I?" I ask.

"Because we have to get inside," she says. I look at the club entrance. I try to resist wrinkling my nose. I don't exactly like clubbing, it makes me self conscious.

"Every one is inside and waiting," Bella says.

"But I had been planning to kid nap you so they have to come outside to get you," I say.

"You're not funny," she says. I put her down and she grabs my hand and pulls me inside. I look around and immediately see a huge crowd, cheering near the bar. That's the direction Bella pulls me in. Rosalie, my sister, is behind the bar serving drinks. Emmett is handling the crowd, seeing as he's security and kicking out the rowdy drunks is his specialty. Then I see Edward drinking a beer and looking uncomfortable. That's when I see the girl dancing on the bar. She's wearing the same shirt as Rosalie, so she must work here.

"Jasper," Bella says, "That's Alice; she's both my cousin and best friend."

"I thought Rose was your best friend," I say as I watch Alice. Some guy starts trying to touch her.

"The three of us are best friends… well, I gotta get to work, go keep Edward company," Bella says and she jumps behind the bar and takes off her sweatshirt. I see the same shirt on her that's on Rosalie and Alice.

I sit down next to Edward and then something crazy happens. The guy who was trying to touch Alice succeeds in getting on the bar and now he's trying to get her shirt off her. She's a small girl and I'm worried for her. However, soon she's punched the guy square in the nose and kneed him in the balls. I raise my eyebrows as he falls off the bar and Emmett carts his sorry ass out. I look at Alice, she's behind the bar now. This girl is a badass. I think I'm going to like her.

**Save A Horse (Ride A Cowboy)**** by Big And Rich**

I love horses. I grew up on a farm in Tennessee and now I have a farm of my own. I want to meet a man who loves horses and farm life as much as me. Save a horse ride a cowboy, is my motto. My sister, Bella thinks this is ridiculous, but of course she does. She married, Edward Cullen, biggest business man on the east coast. I saddle up my favorite horse, Éowyn, and ride her out into the fields. I stop when I see another rider out in the fields. Not my fields, beyond the low fence that marks the neighbor's property. That must be who bought old man Nickel's farm. The man waves at me and beckons for me to come over. I get Éowyn running toward the fence. She knows what to do and jumps right over. We make our way over to the man on horse back.

"I'm Jasper," he says. Texas accent, not from Tennessee.

"I'm Alice," I say.

"That's a fine mare you've got," he says. I smile, happy he knew she was a girl horse. That means he knows his stuff and can tell with out really having to, well, check, down there.

"Her name is Éowyn," I say.

"No kidding, this fella's name is Aragorn," Jasper says and he smiles at me. This could be the start of something great.

**Not Alone**** from 'A Very Potter Musical'**

"Alice, just forget it," Jasper says. He sits down and puts his head in his hands.

"Forget what, Jasper?" I say, getting frustrated. "Forget, that I had a miscarriage and it's made you a mess?"

"Yeah, I guess," he says.

"It happened to me, too," I say. "You're not the only one."

"I know, and that's why I don't want to talk about it, because I don't want you to get upset," Jasper says. I sit down next to him.

"You're not alone Jasper. This happened to us both; we can talk to each other. Our love is all we need to make it through," I say. Jasper looks up at me and smiles.

"You're right Alice," he says. "Besides, it happened so long ago, it's about time we talked about it."

"Yeah, and about that…" I say, "I'm pregnant."

"You are?" Jasper asks.

"Carlisle says I am," I say and Jasper kisses me.

"No matter what happens; you're not alone," he says, smiling.

* * *

**So through out this whole thing, every one was human. Just clearing that up in case there was any confusion. Sorry for any spelling mistakes I made and didn't notice. I hope you all liked it and please review. Remember, Twilight is not mine and neither are any of these songs.**

**~EM~**


	4. Chapter 4

**iPod challenge**

1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.

_Pair: Alice & Jasper_

**If I Die Young by The Band Perry**

I stood at the edge of the cliff and took a deep breath. I would do it; I would jump. Nobody cared for me anyways. I'll I'd have to do would be to take a step…

"Alice!" I spin around. Jasper is running up the path way. He stops a few feet away from me, out of breath.

"Go away Jasper," I say, hate and hurt evident in my voice. I turn back around, and look down. The wind ruffles my white sun dress. I close my eyes.

"Think of your mother," Jasper says. I look over my shoulder at him, he's gotten closer. "She's already lost your father; what do you think would happen if she had to deal with burying you as well."

"Stop talking," I whisper.

"Or what about Bella?" he asks. "She's your sister! She needs you!"

"Please stop," I say.

"Or what about me?" he asks. I turn fully around and stare at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't leave me now. I love you," Jasper says. It shocks me. How could he be saying this? I had made up my mind and now, I'm more confused than before. I take a step backwards, shaking my head.

I had forgotten how close to the edge I actually was. I feel my feet slide out from under me and squeeze my eyes shut. However, I can't just let myself fall like I want to. I grab the ledge and before I know it Jasper is there. He's yelling for me to hold on and he pulls me up.

We kneel there, next to the edge and look at each other. He's crying, tears of relief or sorrow I can't tell. I touch my cheek to discover that I'm crying also. Jasper smiles and I throw myself into his arms and cry on his shoulder.

**Forget You by Glee Cast ft. Gwyneth Paltrow**

I glare across the street and try not to stare. My ex-boyfriend is entering my best friend, Rosalie's, restaurant. I was supposed to go there to have lunch. How could I do that now? Especially since his new girlfriend is with him.

I roll my eyes. I doubt he even loves her. He's just with her for her money. If I were richer, I'd still be with him. I'm glad I'm not though. I'm glad I found out how much of a douche he could be before I got myself any further into the relationship.

I spot a tall, blonde man walking toward the restaurant and my stomach twists. He's gorgeous. I run across the street and before he can reach the front door I grab his arm. He turns around, looking surprised.

"Excuse me," I say. "Will you be eating lunch alone today?"

"Yes," he says, his mouth turning up at the corners a little.

"Okay," I say. "This may seem bizarre, but would you like to have lunch with me? See, my friend owns this place and I was supposed to come eat here, and then we were going to go shopping. However, my ex-boyfriend just went in with his new girlfriend and I don't wanna go in there alone! So if you eat with me, I'll pay for your meal."

"Sounds good to me," he says. "I'm Jasper."

"I'm Alice," I say. I try not to drool when I notice the Southern accent he has.

"Let's go Jasper," I say and we walk inside.

_**A/N… I like where that one was going, so I might make a one shot out of it. Tell me if you'd like that.**_

**Stay by Miley Cyrus**

I pace around my apartment and wonder if I should call him. I miss him so much. Jasper made it clear that he needed a break though. He had said he didn't think he could be in a relationship with someone who doesn't love him back. That's the thing though, I do love him.

Granted, I never told him. I just wasn't ready. When he ended it, it broke my heart. I look out my window and gaze at the stars, wondering if Jasper is as well. In an act of bravery, I pick up my phone and dial his number. It rings and I get the voicemail.

"Jasper, I loved you," I say. "Right now, I love you more than I did before and it gets harder every day. So I'm coming home… and if you ask me I will stay… or leave."

I hang up the phone. There's no turning back now. I pick up my keys and open the door. I lock my apartment and down the stairs. I walk out of the building and see that it's raining. Through the rain, I see an approaching figure. I run to him, not believing my eyes. I throw myself into his arms and he holds me tight.

"Jasper," I say. He leans in and kisses me.

"I got you message Alice," Jasper says. "I miss you. Please stay."

"I will," I say.

**Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland**

"Come on Jasper!" I yell over my shoulder. I am running forward, toward the clearing in the woods. I've decorated it special for our two year anniversary.

"Where are we going?" Jasper asks.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" I stop at the edge of the clearing and he catches up.

"Wow, Alice," he says. It's the clearing where we first met. I've decorated with paper lanterns and silver stars. I brought a portable iPod dock and our song is playing.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

"I love it," he says. He grabs my hand and spins me out into the clearing. We sway to the music, dancing however we want because no one it there to tell us we can't. I think about how far we've come and how no one thought we would stay so long together.

"Hey Alice?" Jasper asks a while later, we're lying on our backs, looking at the stars.

"Yes?" I ask. Jasper sits up and looks down at me. I smile and sit up as well.

"Marry me?" he asks and he pulls a ring out of his pocket. Just as I thought the night couldn't get any better.

"Yes," I say, breathless.

**Mary's Song (Oh My My My) by Taylor Swift**

I'm swinging on the tire swing when I hear the car pull into the drive way. I jump down and run around to the front of the house. My parents are walking outside and greeting our guests. I walk over and hold on to my Mama's leg.

"There you are Mary Alice," she says. She pushes me forward. "These are the Whitlocks. John, Katherine, and their son, Jasper."

"Hello," I say. I look at the boy. His hair is blonde; it reminds me of my friend from school, Rosalie's, hair.

"Hi," Jasper says.

"Wanna swing?" I ask.

"Sure," he says.

"Just you wait, when they're older they'll be smitten with each other," I hear my Daddy say. I don't know what he means but I hear Mr. Whitlock agree, while I hear my Mama laugh.

"How old are you?" Jasper asks, climbing up onto the swing.

"Seven," I say.

"I'm nine," he says proudly. "Don't worry, I'll teach you how to be cool." It was the start of a wonderful friendship.

_**A/N… I definitely want to continue this. So it'll be a one-shot and I'll be posting it shortly after I post this.**_

**Fools Like Me by Vanessa Carlton**

"I hate people," I tell my dog, Louie; he barks and I stroke his head, "All they ever do is let you down. You think you can trust them and then 'BAM!', everything is pulled out from under you. That model I had for my agency just turned around and went to a different agency! It's so frustrating."

"I love too easily," I say after awhile. _You're also crazy… talking to your dog,_ I think.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" I ask him and he barks and runs toward the door of the apartment. I smile, pull on my running shoes and clip on his leash. Then we run. We run hard too, until we get to the park. Once there, I rest on a bench.

"May I join you?" I hear. I look up at a tall blonde man, also with a dog.

"Sure," I say; I scoot to the side of the bench so he'll have room.

"I'm Jasper," he says.

"Hi Jasper, I'm Alice," I say.

"Nice to meet you," Jasper says and I'm hooked.

**Your Song by Ellie Goulding**

I lie down in bed, on my back, and stare at the ceiling. I think about Jasper and how much I love him. However, I don't know how to express the love I have for him. last night, he told me he loved me through a painting.

It was a painting of us and under the image it said 'I love you ~J'. It made me cry. He thought I was upset. I told him I was happy; which is true. However, I was kind of upset as well. I want to tell him I love I'm as well, but I don't know how. I'm not a talented painter like him, or a sculptor like Rosalie. Or even a dancer like Bella. I'm not an amazing athlete like Emmett or doctor like Edward. All I can do is sing and play the piano.

That's when it hits me. I run out into my living room and sit down at my small piano and begin playing.

"Alice? What is it that you want to show me?" Jasper asks as I drag him into my apartment that night.

"You'll see," I say. I sit him down on the couch and then take a seat at the piano.

I've lit candles all around and dimmed the lights. The fireplace is on and the room is warm. I look out the window and smile as I see snow begin to fall. Then I sing, I sing and I play. When I'm done I turn around and look at him, he's beaming.

"I love you Jasper," I say. Then he gets up and kisses me.

**Don't Rain On My Parade by Glee Cast**

I storm out of the building, frustrated and annoyed. How dare they tell me that I'm not good enough! Who are they to say that I'm not good? I walk to my apartment and when I get there I slam the door.

"Hey, Ali!" Jasper yells from the kitchen, "How was the audition?"

"They hated me," I fume, walking in and sitting down at one of the counter stools.

"Oh," Jasper says. He looks upset now, like he wished he hadn't mentioned it.

"Don't worry," I say. "Just you wait Jasper; I'm going to be a star. They'll hear of me in a year or two and regret saying that I didn't have what it takes. Nobody can rain on my parade."

**I Told You So by Carrie Underwood**

I gaze up at the building and chew on my lip. Then I stop. _He _thought it was cute when I chewed on my lip. I feel like such a creepy stalker, sitting across the street, watching his building. I sigh and look around me, wondering if I'm actually going to have the guts to do this.

After all, I can just picture how it'll turn out. He will laugh when I beg for him back. He'll say that the tables have finally turned and 'I told you so'. Even worse, maybe he will have found somebody new. The thought scares me right out of my seat.

Standing up, I take the opportunity to walk across the street. If I just go without over thinking it than maybe I won't be overly nervous. I walk up to the building and into the elevator. I press the button for his floor and when the doors 'ping' open there he is. I step away from the doors and he walks out and stares at me.

"Alice," he says.

"Jasper," I say.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. A woman that was in the elevator with I'm steps out and latches herself onto his arm.

"Jazzy," the gorgeous blonde says, "you said you were going to take me out."

"Never mind," I say. I turn around and walk a few feet away when I feel a hand wrap around my arm. I turn around and stand face to face with Jasper.

"You've moved on," I say. "I just came here to say that I'm sorry and I want us to have a second chance, but never mind."

"Alice," Jasper says. "That's my sister."

"Really?" I ask. I look around him and the blonde girl smiles at me.

"Her name is Rosalie and she just moved here. I told her I'd take her to the best restaurant in town," he says.

"Now I feel stupid," I say.

"But you aren't," Jasper says and he tilts up my chin and kisses me. "I forgive you."

**Caught Up In You by Malese Jow**

We're walking down the street and he holds my hand. Looking at him I know that he'll never let go. All I can do is think about him and he's said that all he can do is think about me. We're perfect for each other.

"What are you think about Alice?" Jasper asks.

"You," I say, with out contemplating how he'll react to hearing it. However, he laughs.

"I thought you might be," he says. I gasp and hit his arm.

"Selfish!" I say, teasing.

"You just have the same look on your face that I have when I think of you," Jasper says and I smile.

* * *

**So all of these songs are amazing. Did any of you notice that I made all of them female singers and they're all in Alice's POV?**

**Who would like a one shot or continuation of the 'Forget You' one? I'm defiantly turning 'Mary's Song' into a one shot. These are all human, by the way. I hope you guys liked them. You should listen to the songs. Hearing the song might make the story make more sense.**

**Please review and let me know what you all thought. Thanks for reading and remember that Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**~EM~**


	5. Chapter 5

**iPod challenge**

1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.

_Pair: Alice & Jasper_

* * *

**Before the Worst by The Script**

Alice's POV

"Before the worst," you said that night when I asked you how much longer I would have to wait. I didn't know what you meant. So I walked away.

I look across the crowded café and see you sitting there. I'm surprised you're here; surprised that you found me. But on one of those nights we stayed up until dawn talking, I told you I wanted to come to Dublin. I told you about this café that I visited when I was with my parents and how I thought it'd be a perfect place to sit in peace and finish my book.

You stand and walk over to me. I look across the table at you when you sit down. "I know what it means now," I say. "The worst is when we move on."

"Have you moved on?"

"No."

"I'm sorry I made you wait, Ali."

"It's okay, Jasper."

**Hold On by The Jonas Brothers**

Jasper's POV

We both lost someone; had our hearts broken. But we held on and found each other.

Our lives are crazy. Being celebrities, you and I are constantly under the scrutinizing public eye. Sometimes I feel awkward when we're alone. As if they're watching anyways. "An empty room can be so loud" as you like to say. But, despite how hectic our lives are, we're holding on, aren't we Alice? That's why I love you.

**Happy Ending by Mika**

APOV

"It broke me when he left. I never thought he would. To be reasonable, I guess he didn't mean it; didn't make the choice himself. But I wish him well. For all the hell he put me through, it was mostly heaven. That's where I hope he is now. Sometimes I lie awake in bed, at two in the morning. I know that it's not my fault. I think it is though, sometimes.

"I feel worn out sometimes, but the energy will come back with time. I know it will. Because even though I don't have my happy ending now, I'm sure that it'll come with time," I finish the speech I wrote for Jasper's funeral. I look down for a moment and see my wedding band glint in the sun light. I rest my hand on my stomach where our daughter waits to be born. Yes, I'll have a happy ending yet.

**Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood**

APOV

"He's gorgeous," says the blond sitting next to me at the bar. I follow her gaze to the 'cowboy hat wearing' bar tender. Yes, he is gorgeous, but I know better.

"Stay away from him," I advise her. "He's trouble."

"I like bad boys."

"He's arrogant."

"So?" Fake Blond isn't hearing what I'm saying. I sigh and roll my eyes. Jasper says something to his fellow bar tender, Emmett and walks off. Suddenly I hear our song come on. I look over my shoulder and stare at him, leaning against the juke box. He tips his hat at me and smirks.

I get off my barstool and march over to him. I should run. He's like a disease. No, we were never together. But we dated a few times and it was enough for me to become addicted. I stop in front of him.

"Like what you see?" Jasper asks, smirking. I smirk at him, feeling devious.

"Yes," I say, reaching up and pulling his face down for the kiss that I've waited too long for.

**This Afternoon by Nickelback**

JPOV

Emmett said this would be a small party. Ha, I knew that wasn't happening. It seems like there are a hundred people here; minimum. Don't get me wrong though, I like to party. I take a big gulp of my beer and walk outside. People are diving into the pool and I see Edward at the grill, Bella standing next to him affectionately. I bet Emmett is off somewhere, making out with Rose.

Sometimes I wish I had a serious girlfriend, like them. Not one of these bimbos that I hook up with on occasion. Speaking of bimbos, I see Maria waving at me from across the yard. She has to push through an entire crowd of people to get to me and I look around for a distraction.

I find said distraction, sitting on a lawn chair, trying to put sunscreen on herself. I rush over and take the bottle from her.

"Let me help you, darlin'," I say, rubbing it on her shoulders and taking time to look at every inch of her. Her short hair is stylish, as is her bikini. She's small, but beautiful.

"Watcha doin' Jasper?" Maria asks, batting her eyelashes. The stunning girl in the bikini looks back at me and then at Maria, I saw her smirk.

"What are you doing talking to _my_ Jazzy like that?" she asks Maria. Maria looks shocked and gapes at her, before turning away. I laugh and the girl turns back around.

"Thanks for that, I'm Jasper," I say, wondering how she came up with the same pet name Rose uses for me.

"I know. I'm Alice, your sister Rose brought me here," she says.

"Remind me to thank her."

**Enchanted by Taylor Swift**

APOV

I hate going to these benefits. I mean, of course, they're for good causes. However, I just feel so annoyed surrounded by these people. The majority of them are rich snobs that know nothing about the real cause. If I weren't the daughter of Esme and Carlisle Cullen, I wouldn't come. But our whole family is big contributors to these causes. It would be a scandal for me not to come.

I sip from my champagne flute and look around the crowd. The gala is stunning tonight. One of the best I've seen in ages. The lighting is blue, there are ice sculptures; it's like a winter wonderland. The music plays and couples waltz along, happy with each other. I spot my brothers and their girl friends.

Then, I see someone, all the way across the room. He's absolutely gorgeous. Our eyes meet and I find that I don't look away. He smiles at me and walks over. Before I know it, he's standing in front of me.

"Hello, miss," he says.

"My names Alice Cullen," I say, for lack of anything else.

"Nice to meet you, Miss. Alice; I'm Jasper Whitlock," he says. I'm wonderstruck, by his beauty, his accent, his smile and his charm.

"Enchanted," I say, before he whirls me onto the dance floor.

**Set Fire To The Rain by Adele**

APOV

I never took chances. Never. I was the quiet girl in school, who kept to her two friends and didn't reach out. That all changed when I started dating. I basically dropped my heart, stopped protecting it so carefully and opened myself up to others. Jasper caught my heart and as he held it gently, he handed me his.

We were always thought of as an odd couple, but I didn't doubt us. We played games with each other; games of jealousy and revenge. He won some, I won some; but we always protected each others hearts. Until the day we slipped and lost our grip. We each broke each other's heart and parted ways.

That's what we get for playing with fire.

**Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol**

JPOV

"I know how you like to play the license plate game, Alice. We go on a Sunday drive, just seeing how many states we can spot. I promise that one day, we'll drive cross country and try to get them all. Granted, we may not find Alaska or Hawaii, but we'll try."

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Jazz."

"I love you, Alice," I say. I've never said it to anyone else. It's my firm belief that those three words are used carelessly and should only be said when sincerely meant.

"I love you too, Jazz."

"Marry me?" I didn't anticipate asking her that way, but why wait another minute? Alice has showed me so much. She's opened my eyes to a world that I never even noticed before.

"Yes."

**Rhythm of Love by Plain White T's**

JPOV

Being around her makes me smile. It makes me drift off into a peaceful world; one that's all our own. Alice smiles at me and shakes her head. She knows that she can't talk me down from this high. She's tried before but I just keep telling her; hearing her melodious voice makes it worse.

I kiss her and feel her smile. When I pull away I stare into her blue eyes and get pulled in. I've never felt this way before. When I asked Dad all those years ago what being in love with Mom was like, she said 'you can't describe it. It's the best feeling in the world and when you find her, you'll know.' This is love; Alice is love.

**Secrets by One Republic**

JPOV

I've done things that I'm not proud of. That's why I lie so much. It's time for me to tell the truth though. Why do I want to tell the truth all of a sudden? Alice.

She thinks that I'm hiding something. Heck, she knows I'm hiding something. So I'm going to let it all out. I don't care if I think what I've done is bad, all that matters is what Alice thinks. In reality, my secrets aren't that bad. It's not like I've killed someone. I'm just ashamed.

I take Alice's hand and look at her. "Tell me what you want to hear," I say.

"Everything," she answers and I take a deep breath, because it's going to take awhile.

* * *

**Disclaimer- all songs belong to mentioned artists and all Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. I just needed to write **_**something**_** and since I'm having writers block for all my other stories, I figured I give this a shot.**

**~EM~**


End file.
